Iniabi's Best Birthday
by Red Dragonette
Summary: A request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness. His OC, Iniabi, has a birthday party with all the members of the Ylissean royal family. Then later at night his wives treat him to a sweet and hot loving. So yeah, this is a harem fic.


((**Note:** To get some good understanding on why Iniabi has a love harem with all these characters, read SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness's fanfics first. Though you don't have to do it, since this is only optional.))

The Ylissean royal family sat at the very long dining table having a feast for dinner, consisting of bread, veggies, fruits, wine, cheese, water and all kinds of meat. Today is a special day, it was Iniabi's birthday. The son of Exalt Morgan sat at the far end of the table alongside his first wife, Cynthia. Sitting closest to them at their end were their children, Marth and Sayvra. Iniabi's other wives: Idoun, Kjelle, Severa, Cadence and Noire were also with them along with their children: Iona, Adrian, Wilhelm, Maynard, Caeldori, Valerie, Ruby, Annabelle, Jamar, Lucie, Florent. At the other side of the table were Iniabi's parents, Morgan and Amber; his siblings, Soner and Bello; his aunt Lucina and uncle Gerome; his cousins, Benjamin and Sami; his grandparents, Chrom and Robin; his grandaunts, Emmeryn and Lissa; his granduncle, Frederick; and the others: Owain and Ophelia. The Roseannese family had come to visit Lucina's family to celebrate Iniabi's birthday with them. The beautiful blue-haired woman cut a piece of her steak and ate it. After savoring its tasty spices and juices, Lucina commented, "Mmm! This castle's food is just as delicious as ever. Are the same chefs still working here after all these years?"

Iniabi answered, "No, they're retired. They just passed on their cooking skills and knowledge to the new chefs here."

The duchess, which Lucina is due to her marriage to Duke Gerome, Virion's son, smiled in response, "Really now? It sounds like their teaching is just as great as their cooking. Because the taste is just exactly the same as I remember."

Curious about Roseannese cuisine, Cynthia asked, "So what's the food over in Roseanne like, Lucy? Is it just as good? What do you guys eat?"

The duchess answered, "It's pretty good, especially the desserts. They have macarons, crepes, croissants, chicken marengo and there's this dish where snails are baked in their shells called escargots."

Severa stopped eating as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. She frowned and said, "You guys actually eat snails? Eww!" Even her daughter, Valerie, was repulsed by the idea of eating snails.

Lissa, displeased with the pony-tailed woman's comment, slammed her fork-holding hand on the table. The impact shook her plate and nearly spilled her glass as they made sounds. The blonde scolded, "Hey, show some tolerance for culture why don't you?"

Severa argued defiantly, "Hey, it's opinion. I can think whatever I want."

Iniabi quickly tried to settle the argument before it got bad. He calmly said to them both in a soothing tone, "Come on, ladies. It's my birthday. Let's all enjoy ourselves and respect one another, okay?" He did not want to see a fight between his wife and grandaunt.

Robin helped by adding, "He's right; this is Iniabi's special day. We all need to be cheerful for him and not ruin his day."

Severa was still sickened about escargots, but for the sake of her husband, she decided to hold back her opinion so as not to sadden him with her bickering with his grandaunt. "Oh alright," she said.

Lissa eagerly held truce with the pony-tailed woman as she obliged with cheer, "Okay, got it!" She went back to eating her food.

Adrian, Idoun's half-manakete son, looked to Lucina, who was sitting next to him. He murmured to her, "I would like to try the escargots, great-grandaunt." The thought of an exotic dish with the kind of meat that was not normally eaten in his life intrigued him. Unlike Severa and the other human females that were uncomfortable eating creatures they thought of as icky, Adrian was willing to give snails a try.

Severa, having overheard what he had said, cringed and quietly spat, "Blech!" Thankfully, no one heard her comment.

Lucina smiled at Adrian, appreciating his interest, and replied, "Thanks, come to my castle and my servants will whip some up for you."

"Okay, I will," said the manakete. He made a plan to go to Roseanne one day whenever he gets the chance. Perhaps he will see more dishes than the ones the duchess mentioned.

The families continued to eat as they talked about their lives, sharing everything interesting that that happened. Eventually, the double doors to the kitchen swung open and a cart with a multi-layered cake decorated with various berries was pushed out by one of the chefs. The chef announced, "My lords and ladies, the birthday cake is finally ready!"

Cynthia could not contain her excitement as she eyed the fancily-made dessert. "Oh boy, it's dessert time! I can't wait to eat the cake!"

Cadence told the white-haired woman, "Cynthia, wait until our husband takes the first slice. And also wait until it's time for us to sing for him." She looked to Iniabi as she continued, "Which he can decide when at anytime."

Iniabi appreciated Cadence's consideration for him, but luckily for his first wife he had just finished his dinner. If Cynthia wants to taste the cake, then he will be glad to help her get to that. He smiled and said, "Actually, I'm ready for it now."

The 5th wife asked, "Really, my love?"

The blue-haired green-eyed man confirmed, "Yes, I just finished my meal and I still have room left for dessert. So why not get to the big part?"

Chrom said, "Well if you're ready to eat the cake, then we'll start singing to you now." The old man stood up from his chair and clapped once loudly for the whole room to hear. He announced, "Alright everyone, we're going to start the song now, the one we've all been waiting for. So everyone look to Iniabi and sing Happy Birthday."

Morgan rose up and said, "Hang on, let me light the candles first." He went to the cake cart and used his fire magic to light the candles. Then he pushed it over to the table. The wives and their children, that were sitting on the side where the cart is, moved out of the way so that the man can set the cake down in front of his son. "Here you go, son." Iniabi eyed the cake like he wanted to eat it now.

The family began to sing, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Iniabi! Happy birthday to you!" When his children sang that song, they called him "father" instead of his name.

Cythia impelled, "Blow the candles out, dear." That was exactly what he was going to do. In less than a second, Iniabi blew out the candles from top to bottom. The flames disappeared and were turned into tiny streams of smoke.

The family clapped and cheered for him as his mother, Amber, took off the candles and gave him the cake cutter. She smiled, "Here you go, precious. Take as much of your first slice."

Iniabi appreciated, "Thanks mother." He cut himself a slice of the cake and put it on his plate. Then he cut for Cynthia a larger slice since she was the biggest eater out of all of them. She eyed the slice with joy as she watched it get set on her plate. Immediately, she began to eat it fast like a dog would its food. The man cut more slices and gave them to his other wives and children. "Dig in, everyone!" he said as he continued to cut more for the rest of his family until the last person got one. Then Iniabi began to fork a piece of his slice. He put it in his mouth and chewed. As expected, the cake was sweet and gourmet. His chefs really know how to make good food.

After everyone had finished their meals and dessert, the last part of the birthday celebration came. It was time to open the presents. The family went to the living room where the gifts were stored and gathered to watch the birthday man open the presents. When Iniabi picked up the first gift, Morgan said eagerly, "Open it, son. I want you to see what's inside." Judging by his father's excited smile, it seems like he had gotten his son a really great gift.

Iniabi unwrapped the gift and opened the box. Inside was a golden yellow book with a white image of a thunder cloud on it. It was a thunder tome, but it was unlike any of the others he had seen before. He asked curiously, "Oh, what is that?"

Morgan gladly answered, "Why it's a Mjölnir tome. My friends and I went to some ruins in the Outrealms and defeated the deadlords to get it for you."

Picking up the tome and checking it out, the son asked, "So powerful is this thing?"

The father beamed, "Son, this is the strongest thunder tome anyone can have. You'll have this massive beam of lightning crashing down on your foes. Doesn't that sound amazing?!"

"It does," Iniabi admitted. Though before he could get his hopes up about this brand new tome, he will have to test it out later to see if his father's words rang true about it. Putting the Mjölnir tome to the side for now, he opened the rest of the presents and got all kinds of gifts from his relatives and wives. He appreciated everything he received from them. "Thanks everyone," he said to them. A while after the gifts-opening was over, Iniabi went outside to test his new tome at the training ground. He cast the spell at an empty space of land and watched many bolts of lightning come down from above together in a cylinder-like formation. They zapped the ground and spread out in a radius of 5 feet with smaller lightning bolts zapping out before vanishing. The spell left a big black scorched mark on the ground. The size was bigger compared to that of the other thunder tome spells. Looks like this was a pretty powerful tome after all. His father definitely gave him a great gift.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Cynthia approaching him. As he turned his head to her, the woman asked, "So darling, how do you like your new weapon? Is it amazing?"

He nodded and attempted a pun, "Sure is. Father really got me something... How do I say this? Electrifying."

Cynthia giggled and said, "It sure is awesome, isn't it? Anyway, the other wives and I are going to give you one more gift tonight. We're going to treat you to something special..." She did a sexy little dance as she gracefully moved her hands down from the top of her chest to the bottom of her breasts. "In bed."

Iniabi's excitement kicked in as he knew that his ladies were going to give him the greatest birthday gift ever. "Well now I'm looking forward to this gift you all got for me. We're going to have lots of fun tonight!"

The wife smiled, "Yep! And I got something new I want to try with you. I hope you'll like it."

"I hope so, too," replied the husband. "I can't wait to see what it'll be."

* * *

Hours passed on and Iniabi's extended family members went on back to their homes, happy that they were able to share the day with him. Now it was nighttime and the man & his wives were all in their very large bed strike completely naked. The women were sitting and laying on both sides of the bed around their husband. Iniabi asked, "So ladies, ready to blow my mind?"

Cynthia smirked, "Honey, it'll be more than your mind we'll be blowing." She told her fellow wives, "Ladies, let's get him started!" Cadence, Idoun, Severa and Noire began to lick their tongues on his penis and balls. Their warm and wet fleshes tickled his shaft and testicles for the first few minutes before he got used to it. His dick began its process of erection as he was enjoying service performed by his wives.

Kjelle sat next to Iniabi and asked, "May I have a kiss, Iniabi?"

"Sure," the man gladly replied. They shared a wet kiss in which their tongues went into each other's mouths. They licked around each other, touching every part of each other including the roof of their mouths and the base of their tongues. They even tasted each other's saliva. The kiss lasted for a minute before they broke off to breathe.

Cynthia was beside him at the next second. Smiling, she seduced, "Now let me get a taste of you, honey!" She took her husband's chin and gave him a passionate wet kiss, to which he responded back with his own. The kiss went the same way as it did with Kjelle, the only difference was that pig-tailed woman was making moaning sounds to add to the sexual tension, which certainly helped. By the end of their kiss, Iniabi's penis had reached its full size and became completely hard. He was ready to fuck anyone who wanted it. Cynthia glanced at his dick and saw its form. The woman said excitedly, "Alright you're hard! It looks like it's time for the thing I want to show you!"

"What is it?" the husband asked curiously.

Idoun and the other wives were just as intrigued as he was. She asked in her usual soft voice, "Yes, what is it, Cynthia?"

The pig-tailed woman grinned, "Watch and see!" She picked up a blue tome and turned to a page where she could cast the spell from. She used its magic to transform herself into a harpy. Her arms became wings that were white as her hair and the bottom half of her body became bird-like with feathery thighs, a tail and talons for legs. Being the daughter of Henry, the hair color was not the only thing she had inherited it from as she shared his magical talent as well. Cynthia held her wings out and swayed her hips back & forth before asking, "So, what do you think? Do you like me like this?"

Iniabi smiled and answered, "Of course, you look amazing!" Mythical creatures were always quite fascinating, especially the female ones. To see his first wife in this form was quite the thrill.

The pleased wife replied, "Perfect! I'm going to be riding you like this." As the other wives backed away from the cock to give her some space, Cynthia moved in and positioned herself over Iniabi's manhood. She set herself down on him and began to bounced herself up and down on his dick.

Her warm cooch felt like a warm bath to his penis as the man moaned out his pleasure, "Oh Cynthia..." With her bird-like cloaca, her womanhood was tighter than last time, though not impossible for him to slip in and out through.

As the first wife continued to ride him, the other ladies closed in on him from the sides. Noire was the closest to him on his right asked in her soft tone, "Iniabi, would you like to grab my breasts."

"Sure thing," the man replied. He took one of her large boobs in his hand and began to stroke its soft skin. He also rubbed his thumb around her nipple, earning a quiet moan from her.

Then Cadence position her womanhood over his face as she said, "Don't mind me, just giving my favorite man a drink."

"Go ahead, Cadence," Iniabi replied. "I'm thirsty!" She went down on his face with her pussy on his mouth. The man munched on her inside while rubbing her butt-cheek with his other hand. The pussy still tasted just as sweet as ever. His tongue licked the clit, providing the woman some pleasurable stimulation, and inside around at the vaginal walls. They all went on like this as Cynthia and Cadence's pussies moistened overtime and Noire's nipples grew bigger and harder. Even Iniabi was affected as his pelvis instinctively thrust into his first wife on its own, a reaction from the love-making he received.

Cynthia said in enjoyment, "Ohhh Iniabi, I like it when we ride together like this!" It felt more pleasurable to her that way. After a little while, Iniabi shoots his seed up inside his first wife while Cadence's pussy juices fall into his mouth like a waterfall of wine. His sexual groan was muffled by the juice he had to drink. Cynthia screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm spilled down onto his cock. "That was amazing!" she groaned with her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out.

Cadence looked behind at her as she told, "Okay Cynthia, you had your fun. Now let me ride him out, too." The first wife got off the cock and let the older woman take her spot. Cadence looked down at his cock and comment, "Ooh, you're such a big boy!" Iniabi simpered in response. She began to ride the husband the same way as the other woman did.

Severa hovered over the man with her breasts hanging down like fruits from a tree. She flattered, "Iniabi, you can grab my breasts." Then she told him almost like it was an order, "Just be gentle with them."

Kjelle came up next to Noire and said, "And mine!" She was not about to let her love rival, Severa, outdo her in providing their husband sexual entertainment. Noire moved out of the way to give the muscular woman space. Since her nipples were already erect and she has had enough breast rubs, there was no need for her to take anymore.

_'There's that rivalry again,'_ Iniabi thought. These two women always tried to outdo the other in who was the better wife for him. Wanting to compromise between the two, he told them, "Eh, I'll do you both." He massaged each of their breasts with his hands, the same way he did for Noire.

Cadence shook her head in amusement as she continued to bounce on him, whispering to herself, "Such girls." Another while later, during which Severa and Kjelle's nipples became erect, Iniabi came inside the older woman. Cadence got off with her pussy dripping of his semen. "That was great!" she commented. She looked to Noire and asked, "Noire dear, want a go at it?" She panned her hand out to the man's cock.

Noire made a small smile and answered, "O-of course!" She moved in and sat before the man's cock as she asked, "Um Iniabi, if you don't mind, can you have sex with me in doggy style?" It was her favorite position for sex, but that did not mean she would not fuck in any other position if the man was in the mood for it.

Iniabi answered, "Of course, I'll be glad to."

"Thanks!" Noire appreciated, glad that they were going to have sex like this. She turned around and got down on her knees and hands, awaiting the husband to penetrate her. Iniabi let go of the other women's breasts and held onto her hips before he went inside her vagina and began to pound it. Noire happily took all he was giving her as she arched up and moaned, "Oh Iniabi..." The way his penis slid against her inner walls and how he was touching her g-spot was sending tingles inside her.

"Hey Iniabi," the man heard Kjelle say. "I got something I want to try with you."

Looking back at her, while still humping Noire, Iniabi asked, "What's that?" He noticed something at the bottom and saw that she was wearing what looks to be black panties with a penis-like object attached to the front.

Kjelle told him, "It's a strap-on dildo. I thought I'd hump you with it."

"Really now?" said the man, finding this to be interesting. He had never received anal sex before and he never thought that he would be getting one from a woman either. "Go ahead, I want to see what this feels like for a change." This would be an interesting role reversal.

Kjelle smiled, "Sure thing, love." She opened a bottle of lube and rubbed some around the dildo. After it was fully-coated, positioned the dildo at his anus and went inside his butt.

"Oh!" Iniabi moaned upon feeling her go in. The muscular woman began to thrust in and out of his ass. Now it was a bit of a sex train with Iniabi doing Noire and Kjelle doing him. The two receivers were moaning as they were pounded harder from the gradually increasing paces.

Noire was being driven over the edge the most as she was the most sensitive. She cried, "Ah! Iniabi, ah ah ah!" Within moments, her alternate persona took over and shouted like the raging beast she is, "BLOOD AND THUNDER! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! I WANT MORE, AND I WANT IT HARDER AND FASTER! YOU WILL GIVE ME THE BEST NIGHT EVER!"

Iniabi and the other wives were taken aback by the sudden appearance of her dark personality. They all knew about Noire's other persona, but they had never seen her like this in bed. Being worried and afraid, Cadence told their husband, "Honey, you better do what she wants now."

"I'm on it!" the man replied. Then he began to thrust at his maximum to please the she-demon entity.

Thankfully, Noire was taking it well as she shouted, "OH YES! AHHHHH! THAT'S GOOD, BOY! KEEP IT UP OR I'LL GO CRAZY ON YOU!"

"Yes, milady," Iniabi obliged. "Ahh..." he moaned from Kjelle hitting his prostate. The sex went on like this as both Iniabi and Noire were reaching their climax.

The possessed woman shouted, "AH YES! I'M GETTING CLOSE! I'M GOING TO- OHHHHHHH!" Her pussy released a wave of juices that shot out onto the man's crotch and down onto the bed sheet below. In turn, Iniabi let out a long groan as he filled her back up with his cum. Noire's personality changed back and she collapsed down on the bed.

Everyone got a look at her and saw that her eyes were closed. Idoun pointed out, "She's sleeping."

Severa groaned in relief, "Oh thanks gods! I hate it when she gets like that. Always angry like she's got a stick up her ass." She grumbled under her breath so no one would hear her, "Stupid Tharja, giving her that awful curse." Sure Tharja wanted to give her daughter another persona who would protect Noire in intense situations, but did she have to give her that banshee of a personality? Then the tsundere told the other wives, "Okay, let's put her under the covers before she wakes up again." Cynthia and Cadence carefully moved Noire and laid her to the far side of the bed underneath the blanket.

Kjelle said to the husband, "Now where were we?" She went back to fucking his ass. Iniabi went down on his knees and hands, the same position Noire had been in. The thrusts he took were feeling better now like this than before. He let out some moans for his wife to let her know that he liked it. Eventually, the man made a long moan as his penis twitch and shoot out a gush of semen on the bed, right on top of where Noire's vaginal juices had fell.

Now Iniabi was feeling very tired; his manhood was feeling sore with exhaustion and he was out of breath. He told everyone, "Alright ladies, I need to take a break." Kjelle removed herself from his ass. He assured them, "Don't worry, I'll do the rest of you once I get my energy back." They all took a break as they all chatted with each other for 45 minutes to pass the time. Eventually, the man's body regained its energy to have another go at sex again. Iniabi told the women, "Okay, I'm ready again."

Cynthia grinned, "Oh goodie, we're back in action! Here, let me get you back in shape." She took his dick in her mouth and began to stimulate him with a blowjob. The man's private area tingled in the process of hardening up again as he let out a low sexual groan. Then Idoun came up beside him and took him by the chin, turning his face towards hers so she can give him a kiss. Iniabi closed his eyes and shared the sweet kiss with the manakete for a little while. Then he broke off and went down to her neck, placing a trail of kisses around on the front and the sides. The manakete leaned her head back, breathing out a soft moan in tender love. After attacking her neck, trailed his kisses down to her breasts, touching soft pale mounds until he got to a nipple which he began to suck on.

"Aw..." Idoun moaned, caressing the husband's head as he sucked on that nipple for a while before moving on to do the same thing to the next. Her nipples grew from the warm & wet stimulation she received. Then Cynthia took her mouth off the cock and put her two boobs around it, rubbing the cock with them to finish the rest of the erection process with a boobjob. Iniabi smiled under the suckling he was giving his second wife. The boobjob was rather a bit kinky.

Soon after reaching top form, his dick started to twitch and Iniabi stopped suckling to warn, "Cynthia, I'm going to cum!" But the first wife did not move out of the way. Instead, she opened her mouth over the dick and it shot out a stream of semen into her mouth. Cynthia swallowed it all before she licked around her lips to take in the rest.

The white-haired woman smirked and replied, "I know." Then she got before the man shifted his body and laid Idoun down on her back. He parts her legs apart to expose her pussy and then he went inside her. He lied on top of her as he began to fuck her in missionary style.

Idoun moaned, "Iniabi!..."

"Idoun," he replied before placing a kiss on her. He made love like this as he would occassionally give her kisses from time to time. Soon enough, they orgasmed at the same time with the manakete arching her back a bit as some of their fluids touched the bed. The two shared one last kiss before the man pulled out of her. Now the only two women left to do were Kjelle and Severa.

Kjelle eager said, "Okay, me next!"

Before the muscular woman could get onto their husband, Severa stopped her with a hand to the chest and told her, "Oh no you don't, I'm going this time."

Scowling, Kjelle argued, "Nuh-uh, I said I was next first, so I should be the one to go to him!"

"Fat chance!" the tsundere yelled.

Before this could get out of hand, Iniabi tried to calm them down with a proposal, "Ladies, you don't have to fight. I can do you both at the same time."

The love rivals looked at him puzzled as Kjelle asked, "How?"

The man told them, "I'll do one of you while I finger the other. I'll be switching between you two from time to time just like that. Sound like a good idea?"

The two seemed okay with the plan. Kjelle agreed, "Okay, we can do that."

Severa said, "Oh alright, but make mine better than hers."

Iniabi's grin was one of amusement, "Heh, no promise. But I'll try to satisfy you anyway." The two women went into doggy position as he put his dick inside Severa and his fingers inside Kjelle. He begins to fuck them like that, pleasuring the two wives simultaneously. The inside of Kjelle were just as warm and wet as Severa was; the feelings on his cock and fingers were quite similar.

The tsundere cried out her ecstasy, "Oh yeah, Iniabi! Give it to me!" The man kept on pounding her as his thumb rubbed on Kjelle's clitoris.

The muscular woman reacted with her eyes shut from the sweet sensation and letting out a sound, "Hnnn!" Touching the clit is always a good way to moisten up a lady. 5 minutes later, Iniabi took out his cock and fingers and then put his manhood into Kjelle while he fingered Severa the same way he did the other wife.

After a while, the man's penis tingled, wanting to shoot out another of its load. He groaned, "Here I cum, ladies!"

"Was that a pun?" the tsundere asked before she let out some moans. She never got her answer as Iniabi went all the way in and came half of his seed inside her. He held the rest inside and quickly pulled out to go into the other wife before he spilled his load on the bed sheet. He got in Kjelle and finished the rest inside her.

Now that he had done all his wives, Iniabi collapsed onto his back, feeling at ease with a job well done. After a few seconds of breathing, he looked at his wives and appreciated, "Thanks ladies for that wonderful gift you gave me. It was really fun!"

Cynthia smiled and said, "You're welcome! I thought this would be the best way for us to celebrate your birthday since we all love you and you love us all."

Idoun said, "You've always stood by us when others would oppose our marriages."

Cadence praised, "You're still just as sweet as the day I met you."

Severa commented, "You're a bit better than the other men. I'll give you that."

Kjelle corrected her, "No, he's way better!"

Noire was still sleeping, but what she said sounded like she herself was participating in the row of praises, "You make good sex, Iniabi." Everyone looked to the sleeping woman and smiled & giggled quietly in amusement.

Iniabi felt flattered by their words and replied, "Thanks, you're all the perfect wives that anybody could ask for. Now come on, let's get some sleep. I hope we have some good dreams tonight."

"Us too, love!" Cynthia replied. Then they all went under the covers of the bed still naked and the wives huddled around him like penguins keeping warm during an ice storm. This was the best birthday ever by far and Iniabi would sleep well tonight.

* * *

**Note:** Okay, there we go. I got the request done and with 2 days delay of no internet connection. Now I'm going to type the next chapter of Ancient Kingdom Hearts on Deviant Art and then I'm going to work on MetalSonic30's request.

Iniabi, Cadence, Amber, Marth II, Sayvra, Iona, Adrian, Wilhelm, Maynard, Lvaerie, Ruby, Annabelle, Jamar, Soner, Bello, Benjamin and Sami (c) SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness  
Cynthia, Idoun, Kjelle, Severa, Noire, Morgan, Lucina, Chrom, Lissa, Robin, Caeldori, Gerome, Owain, Ophelia, Emmeryn, Henry and Tharja (c) Nintendo


End file.
